A Mob-Raised Kid
by kreg3
Summary: A guy that was raised by mobs, along with his two best friends will encounter some weird and dangerous thing as the shelter two FEMALE mobs. OC'sX Cupa, Yurei, and Andr. Mob talkers Mod and Mutant Creatures Mod.
1. Intro

Ah, welcome to A tale of a Mob-Raised kid. I don't have Minecraft, so I'll only be going off of what I know and seen from YouTube. If I do something wrong, just leave a friendly review on what I did and will try to fix it.

Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. Mojang does. If I did, then there would be cars and villagers wouldn't look like squidward.

Chapter 1:

Dyino P.O.V

I sighed as I got out of bed. Today was hunting day. Boo. I hurriedly put on my hunting clothes, which consists of a green hoodie with a creeper face on the top, green pants and green shoes. Under the hoodie I always have on my luck black shirt with all my mob pins on. I went to the chest that had 'Weapons' on the top. I grabbed a Bow, three stacks of arrows, my enchanted Diamond sword with III Knockback and I Bane of Anthropods and put them in my bag. I went to my food chest and took out some Bread. I started to walk out my room, and my wolf followed. I'd then met my friends at the center of our underground home/base/mine/storage center. "So, let's get to business." My friend and commander of our small group of three, Daimon said. "Dyino, you got hunting. Kami, you're on mining duty. We need some obsidian for a nether portal. I'll be on search duty for a portal to the end. Got it?" he established as we nodded. We all went our separate ways. During the day, I bagged a lot. About 20 pigs, 38 cows and 15 chickens. I started to head back and I heard something strange. It was like a muffled cry. I thought zombies so I took out my sword. I walked towards the sound and what I saw astonished me. I saw three female mobs, a Skeleton, a Enderman, and a Creeper. I pulled up my hood as I approached them silently. As I got closer, I could hear conversation.

"It'll be okay Cupa, calm down!"

"But Andr, it hurts!"

"Will both of you shut up! We're gonna get caught if we…"

"Make more noise?" I said as I walked towards them. The skeleton put up her bow, arrow in hand. I threw my weapons down and put my hands up in surrender. "You know, the longer we stand here, the more of a chance she's gonna bleed to death." I said, as if trying to pull them into something. "What do you want?" the Enderman asked. "To help. I may not look it, but I was raised by mobs. Creepers to be exact. I know more than you think." I replied cockily. "How can we trust you?" all three of them asked. I reached under my hoodie and pulled off three of my pins. Each to their respective mobs. They gasped. "Can I get names?" he asked

"Yurei." the Skeleton said.

"Cupa." The Creeper said

"Andr." The Enderman said.

Once they agreed, I took them to the hideout, which was just a hole that let you free fall to bedrock. "You expect us to jump?" the Enderman asked. He nodded and jumped down the hole. They did the same and to their astonishment landed in water. He heard Andr suck her teeth on the way down. "Sorry, forgot Enderman get hurt in water." He said. He led them to the center of their hideout and told Andr and Yurei to stay there while he treated to Cupa. They nodded as he left with Cupa in his arms. As they sat there, Andr felt something was off. Her suspicions were met as a arrow whizzed by her face.

"_DAIMON, NOW!"_

_E.N.D_

So, what do you think? Leave a review if it was good, bad, happy or sad! Thnx and here are all digi-cookies for all who read!


	2. Workin Out the Kinks

Hello! Welcome to another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid. I do take heed to the reviews I've gotten and will try to make this a little better. As for length… well, I'm not as creative as other authors.

But enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Mojang does. If I did, than mutant creatures wouldn't be a mod, it would be permanently on Minecraft.

Chapter 2:

Andr P.O.V

Why is this guy being so nice to us?

He just barges in when Cupa's hurt and claims he wants to help, but I get hurt in the process! What type of crap is this?! Anyways, I think this place is off. One guy can't do all of this and make it big. He might be working for… WHAT THE CRAP?!

No P.O.V

She watched as two guys, one wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and the other wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans, one carrying a bow, and another carrying a glowing Diamond Sword. "DAIMON NOW!" he heard the one in grey yell. The one in black, or now known as Daimon charged off with his Diamond Sword. It clashed with another as he looked to find Dyino blocking him. "You will not hurt them." He said. "Dyino, what the hell are you doin?!" the one in grey asked. "I found them when I was coming back from hunting. One of them was hurt, so I healed her. Besides the fact, they're probably homeless and need a home! "He concluded. Daimon put his sword down and the one in grey put his bow down. "Now, I think there needs to be some introductions done while I go treat to my patient.

Dyino P.O.V

I decided to leave them alone so they could 'acquaint' themselves. I went back to my room to a still badly hurt Cupa was. I went to the far side where my room was and pulled a lever, and the walls opened up to a well lit up hallway. I picked Cupa up bridal style and took her trough the hallway until I reached my lab door. I pushed the button and it opened and we went inside. I set her down on one of the five beds and went to a chest labeled 'Regen'. I picked up one of the bottles and unscrewed the cork. "Cupa, show me the wound." I said as I walked over to her. She turned to her right where a huge gash was evident. I'd say about 10 inches wide and 7 inches deep. I got to work, sprinkling the cool liquid over the wound, and it instantly recovered. I'd take it she felt better because she jumped up and hugged me. "You're welcome." I said. "Thanks." She finally said. I led her back up to the center of our underground base to where the four that I left alone were now laughing and joking as if they knew each other for like ever. I smiled and let Cupa go and talk to her friends.

No P.O.V

"So, I see everything worked out between your four?" Dyino asked, a slight grin plastered over his face. Daimon turned and apologized to Dyino before inviting him to the table for some cooked steak and bacon. He eagerly ate while they talked. Then it became time for bed, so each girl picked a room where they would stay in. Andr decided to stay with Daimon, while Yurei went with Kami and Cupa went with Dyino. Each had pleasant dreams and actually looked forward to tomorrow. As he went to sleep, Dyino started to think:

'Hmmm, maybe Cupa would like me more if I sorta stopped treating her like a patient… and like a friend.'

So, how was it?! Was it cool? Did it make you feel awesome face?! Leave a review and to all that did, here's a wolf egg. GO NUTZ!


	3. Confessions

Hello! Come back for yet another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid? Well here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does. If I did, then Bears would be another passive/aggressive mob.

Chapter 3:

Daimon P.O.V

It's been around two weeks since the Great Mob Move-In, or whatever Kami called it and so far everybody is bonding nicely. We've been going in groups of two to double up in effort and results. It's me and Andr, Kami and Yurei, and Dyino and Cupa. Honestly, I think she's rubbing off on me. We started to dress alike, and Kami says that we act alike and we do everything together. I think she even got me over my obsession to basically murder the Enderdragon. I'm still keeping the end portal, for her reasons. She makes me visit all the time and I actually feel closer to her every time we do. Yesterday, when we visited her dad pulled me aside and gave me a pin that resembled Dyino's Enderman pin. I remember him telling me to come to him when the bells ring. I still don't get what he means. I'd asked Dyino if he knew and he asked me where he heard that. I shrugged it off, not wanting to purge into his scarred childhood. And to think all of this could happen from just one girl. My luck is going to spiral down later, I feel like it is.

No P.O.V

Daimon and Andr were once again going through an abandoned mining outpost which he found and settled into a base outside of home base. He was walking through, looking for more Redstone to give to Dyino, who in turn would do 2 things:

1: Make defenses for the main base.

2: Use it to make more hidden passageways in the base.

Andr spotted some and asked him to use the Diamond Pickaxe that had silk touch. He refused, and she began to pout. "Pllllllleeeease?" she whined. "No! Why would you suggest that I do?" he asked "I want that in my room so it can look all sparkly and stuff!" she protested. "No Andr." He said bluntly. She let her hands down in defeat and ignored him the whole way home. When they did get back, he went up to his room to find Dyino and Cupa doing something to the floor. "To I get to ask why?" he asked. "No." they both replied as they put down what seemed to be Redstone blocks. He sighed. Andr's room was under his, so they're probably doing this for her. He lay on his bed and told Cupa to wake him when dinner was ready. She nodded and proceeded to put down Redstone.

The duo eventually got done with the roof and jumped down the remaining hole before patching it up. Cupa put down the bed while Dyino put down all the chests that had all her stuff in it. When they got finished, they went to his room and grabbed a button from the chest labeled 'Keys'. They went to the kitchen and put the buttons down on the two blocks away from the table. The floor opened below them, and led them to a sort of Shooting Range. "Cupa, we're taking the obstacle course. First one done gets do decide what we eat." He said. She nodded as they walked past a couple of doors to the course. "Ready… Set… GO!" they both cried as they took off. The course consists of 5 parts, Hurdles, Swimming, Climbing, Parkour, and all of the above. Dyino took the first three easy and was on the Parkour stage. He decided to wait on Cupa. Horrible mistake. AS soon as she caught up, she took him by storm and jumped everything perfectly. She reached the final leg and was about to pass the finish line, but was taken by surprise as she fell down a punji pit. "Smart moves boomstick." Dyino said to Cupa as he made it past the finish line. He eventually got Cupa from the pit and He made Chicken and Steak with Mushroom Soup. Cupa got everybody for dinner and they all chowed down for quite some time. In the midst of it, nobody noticed the disappearance of Andr and Daimon.

Daimon P.O.V

"Hey Andr, can I talk to you in private?" I asked. She gave me a sort of sideways glance, but she agreed. I led us to a spot hidden in the trees that I built when we designed the cave. It's like a glass dome, so other mobs don't try and attack us when looking at the moon. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked me. I breathed heavily and looked up. Here goes… "Andr, I know this is kinda sudden, and that we've only sorta knew each other for two weeks, but I like you a lot. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. I know this is sorta cheesy, but I just need to let this of my chest." I said. She gave me a confused look, as if searching my eyes for hints of trickery. I looked down at my feet. "I just made a fool of myself." I thought aloud. "No one would ever like me." I thought aloud again. After that everything sorta dulled. I remember a vague image of looking straight into her eyes, before it all registered.

We kissed.

So… how was it? Was it good, bad? Did I just make it all cheesy in the end? Oh whatever, just tell me in the reviews.

For all who r&r, they get a free wolf egg, a digi-cookie, a creeper egg, and a mob talker microphone!

GO NUTZ!


	4. The Battle

Ello! Welcome to yet again another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid.

Quick Notice: This will not become a lemon. This will stay T rated. Pont Blank.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. If I did, then fish would be seeable in water.

Chapter 4:

Andr P.O.V

"Hey Andr can I talk to you in private?" I heard Daimon ask me. I gave him a sort of confused look, but agreed. He led us to a sort of glass dome that connected to the base. I guess he uses this to look at the moon. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask, trying to get to the point. I was still hungry and really wanted to finish my steak. I finally saw him look up, and by the look on his eyes, I could tell something was up. "Andr, I know this is kinda sudden, and that we've only sorta knew each other for two weeks, but I like you a lot. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. I know this is sorta cheesy, but I just need to let this of my chest." He said. I swear he was tricking me. He looked down. "I just made a fool of myself." He said. "Nobody would ever like me." he said. This stunned me. He was a good guy at heart and would put himself in danger for anybody. Those last thoughts were bullshit. I picked him up and kissed him full on the lips to prove him wrong. I watched him melt into the kiss, and to be honest, he looked kinda cute. We eventually had to separate for air so I let him go and he dropped to the ground in a sort of dazed state. "S…so, does that mean we're officially a..."

"Couple? Yes, it does." I answered for him. I gave him one last kiss before heading back down the ladder to the cave hand in hand.

No P.O.V

Everybody watched as the couple came back into the kitchen hand in hand. It was mostly silent except for a few giggles from Dyino and Cupa, who eyed Kami and Yurei. "Why is it so quiet?" Daimon asked. The duo then burst out into laughter as Kami and Yurei sulked in defeat. "I feel like we got betted on. Cupa, who much did you win?" Andr asked. "3 stacks of Diamond Blocks and 5 stacks of Golden Apples. That's just my share!" she said as she continued laughing. "Dyino?" Daimon asked. "5 Chest-fulls of Diamond tools." He said. Both Andr and Daimon rolled their eyes. "There I two parts of it though. There is still your part." Dyino said. "And do believe we're not gonna lose." Andr bit back. "Whatever, let's go to sleep. We still got stuff to do." Yurei said and they all went to their separate rooms.

_The Next Morning… _

Dyino was the first to wake up. He put on his regular gear and went down to the Cobblestone generator they built and got quite a bid of stone. He then went outside and got to work. _'It's almost winter time, gotta start making the winter base.' _He thought as he went up to the trees. "Okay… Jungle Biome, lookin for a Jungle Biome…" he thought aloud as he searched the sky. He found a big enough looking tree and walked towards it, leaving a trail of torches just in case someone was looking for him. He reached the jungle and started to climb until he thought he got high enough. He pulled out the stone and went to work.

_Back at the Underground Base…_

Cupa shot out of bed, worried. She apparently just had a nightmare and was scarred. She then decided to go to Dyino's room but was surprised to see he replaced his normal Wooden Door with an Iron Door. She saw a sign that said:

'**WORKING ON WINTER BASE. SEE ALL FOR DINER.' **

'A winter base? Why would he do that?' she thought. She decided to get answers.

Cupa P.O.V

I walked towards the center of the base when I accidentally ran into Yurei, who seemed to be wearing more layers than usual. "Hey Yurei, do you know why Dyino would be building a winter shelter?" I asked. "No. Why ask me?" she replied. "Because you spend so much time with Kami, I thought he would have told you." I said. She nodded in agreement and suggested I talk do Dyino myself. So I did. I got back up to surface and heard one of Dyino's favorite music discs, 'Ward' I think he called it. I walked towards the music and eventually found him building some type of building. An evil thought came into my mind. I sneaked up the vines and eventually got to him. His back was turned and the music was blaring so it was fairly easy. "HEY! NEED ANY HELP!" I yelled in his ear. This startled him, but he continued to work. "Nah, I'm good. Kami tried dozens of times, but it never worked." He replied, and threw me a couple of stacks of cobble. "I could use your help though." He said with a sinker.

_8 ½ hours later…_

We looked back over our handiwork. I was proud at even the stuff I did. "Tomorrow we're moving in, so we gotta enjoy our time here while it lasts." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes and went back to the hole where our base is. I didn't hear Dyino walk behind me though. I got scared intill I saw a sign that said:

'**LAST TIME FOR ENTERING THE HOLE FOREVER. NEW ENTRANCE IN THE TREE.'**

How he got that there before I even got here kinda weirded me out, but I knew not to question him. I sealed the hole before entering. I made it to whats left of the kitchen and sat down. I'd finally had a chance to rest since this morning, so I was kinda glad. Dyino gave me my plate and everybody else sat down. Andr wasn't here though. She finally came, but looked like she was crying, but Daimon sorta sorted it out for us…

No P.O.V

"I got bat news." Daimon said. They all paid attention, for two reasons. One, so they can find out what happened to Andr and two, because when the leader says something's wrong, you gotta listen. "We gotta kill the Enderdragon." He said. Only two audible gasps were heard. Yurei's and Cupa's. "I thought you gave up on it. Why are we going on about it now?" Kami asked. "Dyino, do you still have that… that thing that you got?" Daimon asked, not really making sense. Dyino thought about it for a second before e pulled something out of his pocket. "Is that a…" Cupa started. "A Creeper Shard. Only Mutant Creepers drop it when killed. Almost died for it." He said. "Okay, he has a Creeper Shard, what does that have to do with this?" Kami said impatiently. "Well, it's like this…"

_The End: 5:00 P.M_

Daimon and Andr were about to head out of the End, feeling better than ever. For some strange reason, Andr's father blessed their marriage, even though they didn't plan on getting married for a long time. As they walked out, Daimon noticed something going on. Another portal was opened and something un-holy came out. Then its creeper pawns came with it. But something else was amiss. Another thing came. It was… in simple terms, out of the ordinary. Not only had a Mutant Creeper came, but a Mutant Zombie cam as well. They went towards a waiting Enderdragon. "Andr, come with me." he said as he his beside a healing statue. "Are the preparations set?" he heard the Enderdragon say. "Yes. They should be complete. The Earth will be ours!" The creeper said. "Good, just as long as you let me have the pathetic humans. They're my thing." The zombie said. Daimon turned to Andr who was in near tears. He hurried them back through the portal, and she bawled.

_Present_

"And that's basically it." Daimon concluded. They were all in shock. The three mot toughest mobs in all of history are working together to try and kill all of us. "Okay, then our mission is set. I think I can get us some help in the Nether, but otherwise, we're on our own." Dyino said. They all nodded. "Though the battle may not be tomorrow, it is coming near, and they will be beaten." Daimon said.

Tonight, nobody slept well.

And just how well did I finish that off? If you think I did well, here's a cookie. If you r&r, then hears a chicken egg.

GO NUTZ!


	5. Training

Hello! Welcome to yet again another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid.

A.N.: Hey, sorry it took me so long to post, I was having serious writers block and then my Internet crashed on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. If I did, every creature and food in the Mo' mods would be available without mod.

Chapter 5:

No P.O.V

Weeks passed and a lot happened. Andr got intell on the attack plans, who she gave to Dyino. Through those attack plans is how he trained them.

"Ooookay! The first thing we're going to be going over the Mutant Zombie. It has 60 hearts of health and has awesomely high attack and defense. It has three main attacks, a grapple attack, in which he throws you up in the air and smacks you back to the ground, a melee attack in which he hits the ground, and a sort of earthquake happens, hurting whoever is in front of him, and a roar attack, that spawn normal versions of itself, almost like the Mutant Creeper." J said. "How?" Cupa asked. "It roars, and Zombies come out of the ground." J explained kinda dully. "Then how is it like the creeper's? It literally throws baby creepers at you." Kami said. "I said almost. Stop getting into details." He snapped. Light giggles could be heard form Yurei and Andr. Dyino rolled his eyes. "Now, back to the lesson. When killed, Mutant Zombies drop a Hulk Hammer." He said, holding it up. It works like his melee attack." He said. "Okay, this seems too easy. There is some type of catch." Daimon said. "I was getting to that! He can't be killed easily. You have to light him when he falls, or else he will just get back up, only a little weaker than he was… and he regenerates at night. It'd be best if you could keep him distracted intill daylight, which would really thin out forces." Dyino concluded. "Okay lesson over?" Kami asked. "Dismissed. Actual training will be tomorrow. Be ready." He said. They all left except Cupa. She put on her adorable face. "So, can I help?" she asked. "Why should I even let you? You spend almost every day with me." he replied. "Because you'll get done faster, and besides, if you didn't want me to come, you would have been complaining already." She said. She smiled and walked towards her room. "I'll get some redstone." She said, as she walked off. He sighed. _'Well, she is right.' _He thought as he went toward his room.

_THE NEXT DAY_

After a normal breakfast, everybody went towards the new facility that the duo built all through the night.

"And how long did it take you to build this?" Daimon asked. "Till 0 time." Dyino and Cupa replied. "How are you guys still awake?" Kami asked. "Cuz I'm awesome." Dyino replied. When they finally reached the doors, Dyino stopped everybody. "Oookay! Beyond this door is a sort re-enactment of my battles with both the Mutant Creeper and Zombie. Which would you like to go through first?" he asked. "Creeper." They all said. He nodded and let them through the hall to the first part of their challenge. Dyino hit a lever nest to them that opened some Iron Doors and activated the pistons in front of him. He walked through the opening and went up the stairs to a row of buttons and levers. "Continue down the hall! The challenge is up ahead." he yelled. They continued and to what they saw will haunt them forever… except for Cupa.

So, whadaya think? R&R and I'll give you more Digi-cookies!


	6. The Creeper & Confusion

Hey, guys. I've been grounded for like ever, but now, I'm ready to go and start back on A Mob-Raised Kid. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not Notch, so I'm not gonna say I own Minecraft.

Chapter 6:

NO P.O.V

"WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT?!" Daimon yelled. "It's a out-of-scale model of a mutant creeper. That's sort of what they look like. In real life, they look way more ugly and a little smaller than the model." Dyino said. Yurei looked at Cupa, then looked at the model, then back at Cupa. "How?!" "I'm not all that much sure. They just started to show up." Cupa said, a bored expression on her face. "Okay trainees and Cupa; get ready for an artificial battle! Last one alive wins!" Dyino said from his balcony, walking to the various buttons and levers lined up on the wall. He pulled a lever and noteblocks went off in a countdown fashion. When the last Note block went off, Cupa stormed off, Being first to get to the model. Dyino started to flip levers and press buttons. TNT started flying everywhere. "Watch out Daimon! You could get murdered easily!" Andr yelled, before a block of TNT landed beside her. She took off towards Yurei, which in turn, started to run towards Cupa. They began to attack the model but it knocked them back.

'_Wow, they're not looking so good. I should help them.'_ Dyino thought to himself. _'Nah. They can handle it.'_

_10 Hours Later_

_Dyino P.O.V_

I walked to my room, after a totally eventful day. Around the whole battle, Cupa was the only one standing, and survived the death explosion. I guess nobody knows a creeper but a creeper. I crawled into bed and went to sleep, only to be awakened by a frightened Cupa. "What's Wrong Cupa?" I asked. "I…I… I had a nightmare." She said quietly. I scooted over so she could get in the bed. She hugged on to me like she always would and went to sleep. I eventually went to sleep, thinking about tomorrow.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Cupa P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I looked up and noticed it wasn't my room. I looked to my left and I saw Dyino lying next to me. I then remembered why I was in his room. I smiled a bit as I snuggled up closer to him. He's always so warm. I stayed like that for about 30 minutes when he started to wake up. I acted like I was asleep, but I knew I couldn't fool him. "Cupa, you snore when you're asleep. Don't try to act." He said. I giggled, and got out of the bed. He was looking at me weird when I got up. It was then that I noticed something I should have before I left my room. I was only in my underwear.

Dyino P.O.V

She's only in her underwear?! Oh wow… this is just weird. It's like she was trying to seduce me or something. That's not her though. She wouldn't do that. "I'm just gonna go now." She said awkwardly. She quickly walked out of the room. That was just odd… Why would she just come into my room in the middle of the night half-naked?

Soooo I'm not off punishment yet, so I had to sneak this on to the site. As you can see it worked, so R&R!

If ya do, you get a zombie egg, a diamond sword a command block with an XP command.

GO NUTZ!


	7. Horses and New Threats!

Hello! Welcome to yet another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid! After an extremely long Hiatus, and a broken computer, I'm back and ready for business! And don't think I'm not reading the reviews. As for where this little 'ol story is right now, I appreciate the feedback!

Now on to the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft! Believe it! If I did, then Pegasus's wouldn't be hard to find! Oh, and that secret mention in there either. If I did, then it would be still going…

Chapter 7:

No P.O.V

Dyino walked out of his room, wearing unusual colors. Instead of his usual green, he wore a black and red creeper hoodie, and black jeans. He felt a little off today, having a half-naked Cupa in his bed when he woke up didn't set right in his head. He'd planned to go ride Blackstar, a horse he'd found when looking for food, today with Cupa, but he needed to get this out of his head. He sighed as he walked down the staircase of their hideout, passing Cupa's room. He was about to head into Kami's room, but was stopped by Yurei. "We need to talk. Now." She said slight anger in her voice. "If it's about recent mob sightings, go talk to Daimon. I'm not in the mood right now." He said, sounding annoyed. "This is personal." She replied. "Okay, what?" he asked. "Cupa walked out of your room, half naked. Do you want to tell me why?" she said. "She had a nightmare, and she came to my room to sleep with me. She does that a lot. As to why she was in her underwear, well, not my problem. That's something you ask her. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going." He walked off, leaving her in a state of confusion.

Yurei P.O.V

That doesn't make sense. Why would she do that in the first place? I knew she liked him, but like that?! That just isn't her! I'm gonna go over there now! I walked to her room, and kicked it open. It was like they were twins. She wore the EXACT same outfit as Dyino. "Talk. Now." I said. She sighed. "I can't get away with anything, can I? It was my fault. I was scared and I ran to his room. That's all that happened! I wasn't paying attention." She said. She wasn't lying, so I took her word for it. This still doesn't make sense. I walked out, still trying to think it over.

Cupa P.O.V

I need to ride with Tsubaki. Maybe Dyino will go with me. I want to make him forget about this. I ran out my room to the stables, and I conveniently ran into him. "Hey, Dyino! Wanna go riding?!" I asked. He shrugged, in a way, inviting me to come with him. I hopped on Tsubaki, and rode off with him. We rode all day, jumping hills and flying over mountains, visiting the village, it was just so much fun. When we came back, the whole group was waiting for us, a serious expression on their face. "Dyino, a new enemy has surfaced… It took over Andr's dad… The End is no longer safe to go in." Daimon said the seriousness in his voice apparent. "And'r, I need to run tests, as for this new form of mutant… it's time for some recon. Kami, you ready?" Dyino gave Kami a look I couldn't really explain. It was like a Cheshire cat smile. Kami gave him the look back, equipping his black leather armor. And'r, I'll need you to come with me as well. You're his daughter; you can get information better than we can. She nodded. "I want to go to." I said. "No. I won't let you. You're putting yourself in danger and I won't allow it. Stay." He said. I could then he cared a lot, so I went with it. "Fine." I said. But it won't happen.

So, whadaya think?! Was it worth the wait? Also, if you could figure out the secret in the story, then review for me. I'll give you sonethin special!


End file.
